Source:Varrock Museum
Displays Display 1 5th Age - Year 62 The barbarian invaders were running out of steam. They were pretty much forced to make peace or be wiped out, so they agreed to settle down peacefully and make a village on the Misthalin/Asgarnia border, thinking they could lie low, well positioned to build up strength and resume their campaign later. This is what is now called the Gunnarsgrunn. Display 2 5th Age - Years 42-62 The Mountain Camp|Fremennik Mountain Tribe has always been opposed to the manufacture of runes, as they feel this should be the world of the gods. A group of the more warmongering of the mountain tribe broke away, led by a warrior called Gunnar, and went on a rampage across northern Kandarian and Asgarnia to put a stop to this 'Runecrafting'. A group of master smith dwarves, known as the Imcando, were some of the most unfortunate during this period. They had been given many fire and nature runes by the White Knights of Falador to help with their smithing by use of the Superheat Item spell. The invading Fremennik were not happy about all the spellcasting and launched many attacks, reducing the Imcando to a near extinction. The invading Fremennik met a fair amount of resistance and their numbers were reduced very significantly over the years. Display 3 5th Age - Year 70 Donated by one of our citizens, this historic tome details the rise and fall of an order of Zamorakian mages, called the dagon'hai, residing in Varrock. Skilled in the art of chaos Magic, the Dagon'hai fought continually with the priests of Saradomin until the day they were forced out of the city. They were not seen again until they were discovered recently in a tunnel near Varrock. Display 4 5th Age - Year 8 The kingdom of Asgarnia grew rapidly. King Raddallin, who was one of the tribal leaders of the area, had united many of the smaller tribes and settlements. However, one group within his domain is known as the Kinshra, or Black Knights. They had originally proved cooperative in helping the expansion of the kingdom of Asgarnia, and as a result he'd supported them in building a great fortress on his border to the Wilderness in the north-east. Another group known as the White Knights had also proven to be particularly competent in battle and were now helping him by being the main military force defending his capital city of Falador. However, it turned out that the White Knights and Black knights had always been bitter rivals. it has been a constant political battle ever since for the kings of Asgarnia to prevent their kingdoms sliding into an out-and-out, very bloody civil war. Display 5 5th Age - Year 47 The invading Fremennik had a number of sympathisers within the kingdom of Misthalin. There were many warriors skilled in the art of the sword and bow that take offence to this art of spellcasting, and taking matters into their own hands, they destroyed the Mage Training Arena. Display 6 4th Age - Year 1937 Settlers established a town on the River Lum. Across the river they build a bridge and hence the town became called Lumbridge. This heralded more human settlements springing up early in the next age, where humans began to move into the desert, establishing Al Kharid, and towns on both Karamja and Entrana. Display 7 5th Age - Year 7 Using the power of runes, Saradominst humans in Kandarin, led by the Carnillean family, became confident and decided to take on the evil influences resident in the area around what is now known as Ardougne. From there, they expanded their territory until Kandarin was the largest of the human kingdoms. Display 8 4th Age - Years 1-200 Taverley is the site of the only known example of a surviving druidic stone circle, but the druids of Guthix speak of many others scattered around RuneScape in the past. Our best dating techniques place them in the 4th Age. The druids built them to worship Guthix all across the world. The Druids claim to be keeping watch for Guthix, keeping balance in the world. Display 9 5th Age - Year 132 King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table arrive on RuneScape in the year 132 of the 5th Age. Legend says they will return to Britain in its time of greatest need, so they're passing their time on RuneScape until then. King Ulthas saw them as good and rightful men who would do much good in the world, and granted them a large area of land to set up a new Camelot in north-east Kandarin. This is a replica of King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. Display 10 5th Age - Year 20 What little we know of gnomish history is mainly learned from the glider pilots scattered around RuneScape. They did mention that an old gnome engineer called Oaknock used to make model gliders for his children. Oaknock's son, Yewknock, ended up creating this method of transport with inspiration from his father's models. Captain Daerkin and Captain Ninto were said to be test pilots during the initial prototypes, though enquiries have proved them to be reticent to give much information. Previously, we thought that the strange, 'bird-like', wood and leather gliders that the gnomes find so useful would only support a single gnome in flight. however, due to a brave adventurer heroically aiding the gnomes to save their Grand Tree and earning their gratitude, we find that the gliders indeed transport at least one human and one gnome. The staff at the Museum have carefully constructed this replica model. Display 11 5th Age - Year 9 As the manufacture of runes intensified and Magic became available to people of a great variety of ages and backgrounds. It soon became evident just how dangerous this was, with a great many tragic accidents occurring due to inexperienced wizards. Wizards and victims alike called for something to be done, but it was only due to a tragic accident involving one of the leaders of that time that the Mage Training Arena was constructed, established with all skill levels in mind. They even created magic guardians to run the building. Display 12 5th Age - Year 169 A collection of wizards took it upon themselves to resurrect the Mage Training Arena along with all the guardians that were destroyed with it. These guardians were created out of the very same essence as runes, embodying the Magic power and authority needed to oversee the Arena. Display 13 1st Age Here, you can see a tablet displaying an artist's impression of the portal through which humans first stepped on to RuneScape. It was said that Guthix himself walked among humans, providing rune stones, after which man first named this world. Guthix supposedly created the portal to bring humans from another world to populate RuneScape, at a time when he was the only god interested in developing Gielinor. Display 14 5th Age - Year 169 King Roald of Misthalin renovated a ruined town in north-west Misthalin. It was a town once known as Paddewwa, but was destroyed during the god wars and known to the humans as Ghost Town. King Roald renamed the town Edgeville. Display 15 4th Age - Year 1777 Temple records show that human settlers came to the temple on the River Salve looking for new lands in which to settle. While there were legends that the temple on the Salve was blocking great evil, they refused to heed the warnings of the then custodians of the temple, thinking them possibly behind the times or reciting old legends. the lands of Misthalin and Asgarnia weren't the safest places in the world - the human tribes of these times were having constant troubles with goblins, hobgoblins, giants, etc., so how much worse could Morytania have been? So, human settlers passed over the Salve into Morytania. The Museum recently came into possession of this torn map showing the expansion routes of the settlers. Display 16 1st-2nd Ages The 1st Age is thought to have been 4,000 years long. The world of RuneScape is said to have been created by the gods Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix at the start of the 1st Age. However, recent evidence from a brave adventurer suggests that Zamorak was not a god at this point in time so would not have been able to create worlds. It's thought that for much of this time the gods were still in the process of forming the world and making the various lands, seas, plants, and animals. This map is our approximation of the lands at that time, based upon our existing knowledge of the world Display 17 5th Age - Year 12 Scorpius, the early 4th Age astrologer, used this machine (in the Observatory, which he designed) to track the stars and predict the future, gaining dark knowledge. The plans for his machine were lost in the early 4th Age. In the early 5th Age they were rediscovered and from these plans the Observatory was restored. Since then, many have learned the ways of the astrologer. Display 18 5th Age - Year 143 The Phoenix Gang had a big fight amongst themselves and the Shield of Arrav was broken in half as a result. Shortly afterwards, some gang members decided they didn't want to be part of the Phoenix gang anymore, so split off to form the Black Arm Gang. On their way out they looted what treasures they could, which included one of the halves of the shield. The phoenix and Black Arm gangs became bitter rivals, a rivalry that lasts to this day. Display 19 4th Age - 2,000 years long Finds indicate that at the beginning of the 4th Age, the humans who had survived the god wars formed nomadic tribes that battled for survival against not only each other, but also the dwarves, goblins, ogres, gnomes and many more races that were competing for land and resources. Over time, they started to make more permanent settlements throughout the world, but they continued to battle with their neighbours. Display 20 4th Age - Year 1-100 Around the beginning of the 4th Age, a new terror was seen in the world: the Dragonkin. Without active gods, the people had to deal with this problem largely by themselves. Heroes arose to step up to this challenge, one of them being Robert the Strong, who helped drive the dragonkin back to their stronghold where, as far as anyone knows, they sit and brood to this very day. Display 21 5th Age - Currently 169 years old In the first years of the 5th Age, human mages discovered the rune essence rocks, but kept their locations a closely guarded secret between a select few of them, so as not to let the information fall into enemy hands. They used the power of the essence and the other altars they knew about to create various runes. Due to the power of the runes humans started to become more dominant within the world. The human kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia quickly grew to become the RuneScape kingdoms and cities we know today. The mages who discovered the rune essence rock (modelled here) set up a great tower of wizardry in southern Misthalin. Display 22 Two distinct types of pottery have been recovered from the Dig Site, adding evidence to the two settlements on this site. The red clay pottery appears to be much older and occasionally has purple Zarosian symbols, while the Saradominist artefacts are usually of a lighter shade with blue decorations. Display 23 4th Age - Years 1100-1200 A tide of evil creatures from the east threatened Avarrocka and border skirmishes were seen between them and the human settlers. Seven priestly warriors - Iriandul Caistlyn, Sarl Dunegun, Friar Twiblick, Derygull, Ivandis Seergaze, Erysail the Pious, and Essiander Gar - attempted to drive the evil creatures back into what we now know as Morytania. Saradomin blessed the River Salve, making it impassable to the foul things lurking in the swamps, and the brave priests were buried in the temple above the river. Display 24 4th Age - Years 700-800 Arrav is probably the best known hero from the 4th Age. In his youth, he was found by a tribe that took him to be a good omen and set up a camp which they called Avarrocka. That camp, in later years, became known as our glorious city of Varrock. Many legends are told of Arrav's heroics later in his life. The shield you see here actually belonged to Arrav. For a time this priceless exhibit was lost to us, when a bunch of thieves called the Phoenix gang broke into the Varrock Museum and stole it. We thank the daring adventurer who recently returned the shield to us. The shield has been removed for security reasons. So, if you are a hopeful marauding zombie, the museum exit is on the ground floor. The shield has magical properties and was recently used to destroy a horde of zombies that invaded Varrock. Display 25 5th Age - Year 20 A striking example of early 5th Age weapon-smithing, this steel sword has been magically treated to make it especially powerful against demons. it originally belonged to a warrior who defended Varrock from the demon Delrith, and was recently used to drive off the very same demon once again. This is a replica; the original silverlight is in the hands of a private collector. Display 26 5th Age - Year 154 A strange undead necromancer leads an army of undead out of the Wilderness in an attack upon Varrock. Misthalin is strong enough and still has enough runes that the attack is defeated fairly quickly. Display 27 The Layers of Archaeology Soil Layers O horizon - The top layer of soil is made up mostly of leaves and decomposed organic matter. A horizon (topsoil) - Plants grow in this dark-coloured layer, which is made up of decomoposed organic matter mixed with mineral particles. E horizon - This eluviation (leaching) layer has a light colour and is made up of sand and silt. We often find significant archaeological artefacts in this layer. B horizon (subsoil) - Contains clay and mineral deposits it receives from layers above, when water drips through. C horizon - Regolith consists of slightly broken up bedrock. Plant roots do no penetrate this layer. R horizon - The bedrock layer that is beneath all other layers. Display 28 End of 2nd Age This is a replica of the Staff of Armadyl, made from the descriptions given to us by a brave adventurer. It was this staff, wielded by Zamorak, which killed the god Zaros and cursed all those who aided this treacherous deed. It would seem that it was around this time that Zamorak ascended to godhood. Not much is known of what happened to the staff afterwards, until it's recent discovery. Armadyl is said to be a god whom was worshipped during the 2nd and 3rd Ages, though he does not seem to have much of a following in modern times. Display 29 4th Age - Years 31-60 A fine example of an incredibly old star chart. Not much is known about it, but the positions of the stars indicate that it was made around the years of 31-60 of the 4th Age. Display 30 3rd Age - Years 3000-4000 This statuette was found in an underground temple in the ruined city of Uzer, which was destroyed late in the 3rd Age, suddenly, due to causes unknown. It probably represents one of the clay golems that the craftsmen of the city built as warriors and servants. The statuette was originally part of a mechanism whose purpose is unknown. Display 31 3rd Age - 4,000 years long The scorched earth of the Wilderness is a lasting reminder of the destruction wrought during the god wars. The little evidence found intact from these times would indicate that most of the mortal races only just survived this onslaught. Stories handed down over generations tell of great, powerful entities and agents of the gods fighting cataclysmic wars. However, at the end of this 4,000 year long 3rd Age, it seems that Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak settled for a less direct influence on our world. Display 32 5th Age - Year 23 An evil vampyre lord started to take control of northern Morytania and his minions visited the various human groups in the area demanding blood tithes, causing widespread panic. Werewolves founded a settlement near to the temple. From the few survivors, we learned that most of the human in habitants eventually succumbed and paid the blood tithe imposed by the vampyres. Only the inhabitants of Castle Fenkenstrain stood up to this evil influence. Display 33 5th Age - Years 162-163 The old king of Asgarnia, King Vallance, falls very ill. The White Knights took advantage of this and began to take control of Falador and Asgarnia for themselves. year 163, 5th Age - The White Knights declare that the Black knights were no longer to have any political power within Asgarnia. Lord Daquarius of the Kinshra immediately responds by declaring his Black Knights as being at a state of war with Falador. The two sides engaged in a big battle to the north of Falador - however, both sides were fairly evenly matched, and retreated to their fortresses to build up their forces and devise plans to crush the other, once and for all. Display 34 4th Age - Years 500-900 An early 4th Age map showing the human civilisations starting to settle into more permanent villages. After the god wars, all the races began to rebuild their settlements. Display 35 5th Age - Year 70 The mages let Zamorakian followers, skilled in the way of Magic, join their numbers in the 70th year of the 5th Age. This proved to have been a disaster when the dark mages betrayed them and burnt down the tower of magic south of what we now know as Draynor Village. The location of the rune essence and the runecrafting altars was consequently lost. As a result the further campaigns of the barbarians never happened. Display 36 Thought to be an altar decoration, possibly celebrating the beginning of the 4th Age when Saranthium was its most vibrant. Lovingly crafted in silver and sapphire, it is still in good condition. Display 37 This small symbol was used as a decoration on the Saradominist altars throughout the city. Two or three examples have been found, but this is the best. Worked in blue-enamelled bronze, it has not survived the ages well. We believe this was to be from the early years when the city was still being built. Display 38 One of the few vases found in good condition. Its markings show some kind of celebration to Saradomin. Display 39 There is no Display 39. Display 40 Fine silver and gold jewellery has been found concealed in one of the many urns scattered around the Dig Site. Not much is know about it, although most of the items do have Saradominist markings. Display 41 Arrowheads of crude bronze have been found along with the finds deeper in the Dig Site, which leads us to believe that the forces occupying the city before the Saradominists used bows, as well as other methods of war. Display 42 Found at the Dig Site east of Varrock by a recently qualified archaeologist. It appears to be a symbol of the god, Zaros. Display 43 Excavated recently from a cavernous temple below the Dig Site by a recently qualified archaeologist. It is of great significance, as it proves the existence of a settlement that pre-dates the Saradominist city currently being excavated. The temple appears to be dedicated to the pagan god, Zaros, and survived the destruction of the Zarosian city which was rebuilt by Saradominsts. Display 44 A battered and bent coin with Zamorakian markings. It bears the word 'Senntisten', which we believe to be the original name of the city, Saranthium, before it was rebuilt by those loyal to Saradomin. Partial numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3740, presumably from the 3rd Age. Display 45 A coin in very good condition with Saradominist markings. It bears the word 'Saranthium', which we have found to be the name of the city being excavated east of Varrock. The numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3804, presumably from the 3rd Age as the Godwars were coming to an end. Display 46 One of the survivors of the great battle became king in year 98 of the 5th Age. His goal was to listen to the people's views and ensure a fair and equal life for everyone. He was the first of a line of kings in Ardougne that continues to this day under his great grandson, King Lathas of Ardougne, painted here. The other survivor of the battle founded the marketplace, allowing people to trade their skills and wares under equal rights and opportunities. More information is available at a small museum north of Ardougne. Display 47 5th Age - Year 136 King Ulthas of Ardougne dies from an accidental arrow shot while out on a hunting expedition. Ardougne is left to his 2 sons, Tyras and Lathas who decide to split the city between them. Display 48 5th Age - Year 150 The Fremennik barbarians discover the whereabouts of several stone tablets, inscribed with an ancient prophecy. In this display, the first four tablets are replicas, but the last is an original, generously donated to the museum. Unfortunately, we still lack the first four, but the main feature of the fifth is the inscribed name of Fremennik name. Who Fremennik name might be is unknown. Natural History The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae pasha) The kalphites, otherwise known as the kalhiscarabeinae, are perhaps the largest species of insect on the face of RuneScape. Their queen is called kaphiscarabeinaepasha. Most of the early documentation and research on this fearsome predatory species was performed by the noted bug hunter Iqbar Ali-Abdula. This of course, was before he was driven insane by his research and ran off into the desert, screaming. Kalphites are related to beetles and scorpions; they are mainly green in colour. Some have remarkable antennae which can detect the slightest movement. Their carapace is composed of armoured plate called lamellae. this shell can be compressed into a ball or fanned out like leaves, in order to sense odours. The front legs are adapted for digging the enormous tunnel systems that serve as their nests. They exist in a caste-based society, with the soft shelled larvae at the bottom, up through the workers, soldiers, and finally the queen. Voracious carnivores, a pack of adult workers can strip the flesh from a full grown camel in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but a few bones and strips of fur for other scavengers to pick over. They typically live in large nests marked by the rock hard pillars found in hot, arid deserts, such as the one south-west of Al Kharid, which rise out of the sands like the tombs of desert pharaohs. Indeed, there is some relationship between the Kalphite Queen and the desert god Scabaras, but no one is really sure what. During the early part of the fourth age, Scabaras proclaimed himself omnipotent and outlawed worship of all other gods save him. When the people eventually revolted against his repressive rule and banished Scabaras, it is said his blood washed over the scarabs and transformed them into the Kalphites we know today. Of course, any right-minded scientist discounts these myths as mere stories, with no historical basis in fact. Terrorbirds (Aves terror) Terrorbirds live in nomadic groups between five and fifty birds that often travel together with other grazing animals. They mainly feed on seeds and other plants. They also eat insects such as locusts if they can catch them. They have no teeth to chew with, so they swallow pebbles that help grind the swallowed foods in the gizzard. They can go without water for a long time, exclusively living off the water in plants. However, they enjoy water and frequently take baths when they can. Terrorbirds are known to eat almost anything, particularly in captivity, where opportunity is increased. Terrorbirds usually weigh a little less than a small unicorn. The feathers of adult males are mostly green, with some white on the wings and tail. There are claws on two of the wings' fingers and their strong legs have no feathers. The bird stands on two toes, with the bigger one resembling a hoof. Its feet have no claws. This is an adaption unique to terrorbirds that appears to aid in running. Their legs are powerful enough to kill even large animals. The gnomes in particular, prize the terrorbird for its fast running speed, using them as mounts whenever possible. There are a number of recorded incidents of people being attacked and killed. Big males can be very territorial and aggressive, and can attack and kick very powerfully with their legs. A terrorbird is so fast, it can easily outrun any human athlete. Dragons (Draconis rex) The dragons of RuneScape are a most confusing species. Standing at approximately twelve feet tall, these imposing predators strike fear into the hearts and minds of most sane folk. However, if you delve a little deeper into their history and lifestyle, a few things stick out as very unusual. With most species there is a line, an ancestry if you will, whereby you can track how a creature has come to be in present form. For instance, you can trace the ancestry of the common house cat back to the same creature that became the sabre-toothed kyatt. However, with the dragon, no such root ancestor can be found. There are many forms of dragon, such as the common coloured and the metallic, or ferrous, dragon. They colonise many areas of RuneScape, though most notably sites of ancients battles and small dank caves. Eating habits tend to vary, with the majority of their food being meat. However, it has also been noted that they can consume metals just as easily, with runite being thought of as a delicacy. Throughout history, dragons have appeared in myth and legend as fearsome adversaries and cunning creatures. However, modern evidence does not support this. Most young dragons are largely creatures of instinct with a strong vicious streak. The lifespan of the common dragon is as yet unknown, as no dragon has ever been observed dying of old age. Although, it has been mooted that spontaneous combustion could be considered a natural cause of death for this species. Wyverns (Draconis ossis) The wyverns' tale is a sad one. This now extinct species is presumed in some way to be related to the dragon. In that they are both large flying reptiles. The wyvern stands much shorter than the adult dragon and only has two legs as opposed to the dragon's four. Much of the evidence for wyvern behaviour comes from the reconstruction of old bones in the icy mountains of Asgarnia. As most lizards cannot maintain their own body temperature, two theories as to how they managed to survive have been proposed. One is that Asgarnia was at one time a much more temperate climate than it is now. The other is that wyverns could generate fire internally in much the same way as dragons. If they followed the dragon paradigm, then they would have been carnivores, feeding on cows, sheep and other livestock animals. How and why the wyverns became extinct is something of a mystery. Though if you consider the theory that the climate of Asgarnia changed suddenly, then this could provide an explanation. There are some inconsistencies in the findings we have for the wyverns, such as the odd wear patterns on some of the bones, which really could only have happened after the creature died. Also, the bones we have collected remain a little below room temperature wherever they are kept. They have also been shown to radiate a very weak magical aura. I'm sure in due time, these mysteries will be solved. Tortoises (Testudines giganteus) The tortoise is a very well defended beast. It uses an armoured shell just like its aquatic cousins the terrapin and the turtle. Tortoises can vary in size from about as long as your hand to as big as a unicorn. Most land tortoises eat nothing but plants in the wild. Did you know you can tell how old a tortoise is by the number of rings in its shell, just like a tree. Most land-based tortoises eat plants, feeding on grazing grasses, weeds, leafy greens, flowers, and cabbages. Tortoises generally live as long as people, and some individual ones are known to have lived longer than 300 years. Because of this, they symbolise longevity within some cultures, such as gnomes who also breed them for battle. The oldest tortoise every recorded was Mibbiwocket, who was presented to King Healthorg the Great, by the famous explorer Admiral Bake, shortly after its birth. Mibbiwocket is still in care of the gnomish royal family. Lizards (Lacertilia giganteus) Contrary to popular belief, even though most lizards have a yellow belly, they are not in fact cowardly. Most RuneScape lizards will not shy away from a good fight and can be very tough. This is due to a very thick and tough hide, made from thousands of thick scales. Most people who claim to be hunters have a very hard time to trying to dispatch lizards. In fact, the only people to successfully discern how to kill these though little squamatas are the five legendary Slayer masters, although we assume they have some kind of natural predator. Interestingly enough, these scales are made of the from the same substance as human fingernails. This substance is called keratin. Lizards have a very well developed sense of vision and hearing. Some people think that some lizards have a third eye! A tiny, light-sensitive, transparent structure on top of the head that helps them regulate how long they should stay in the sun. This is vital for the cold-blooded lizards who have no means to regulate their internal temperature. Like many cold-blooded creatures, if they are subjected to a sudden decrease in temperature, they will become sluggish and sleepy. Snakes (Serpentes fellis) Serpentes, or ophidia, is the suborder under squamata that snakes belong to, like a big family. Unlike lizards, snakes have no limbs whatsoever; not that this limits them. Snakes live in or near every habitat in the world. Found in nice tropical forests, temperate latitudes and even in the ocean - some have adapted specialised stomach juices that they inject into their prey as venom, while others prefer to grab and crush their food. While others still are fast hunters who use speed and strength to overcome their prey. The sense of smell in snakes has been enhanced in an amazing way. With most animals, like you and me, tiny particles are filtered through the nose. However, instead of using their nose, these animals use their tongues as well. When a lizard or snake wants to smell it's surroundings, it will wave its tongue around and pick up the particles in the air. The tongue then returns to the mouth and the tips of the tongue are pushed against two tiny pits in the roof of the snake's mouth. Since these pits are split apart from each other, the tongue itself also has to be split. This is why snakes have forked tongues. So next time you see a snake sticking it's tongue out at you, remember, it's sniffing the air, not trying to bite you. Sea Slugs (Opisthobranchia alucinor) The term 'sea slug' is something of a misnomer. Whilst these small creatures have a soft body like that of a slug, they also possess a very hard shell like a snail. Very little is actually known about the sea slug, as we have, as yet, been unable to procure a sample for observation and study. For some reason all expeditions we have sent have either vanished mysteriously, or those on the expedition have sent letters back announcing their desire to leave the Museum and go on other things. It is presumed that the species is native to the very deep waters around the eastern Ardougne coastline. There must be some natural resource in the area that sea slugs are using, as the underwater habitat there is much the same around many coastal areas on RuneScape. Through looking at similar species we have determined that the sea slug is a harmless little creature. It spends much of its life grazing on seaweed and other plant life. There are reports of these reclusive animals have two large fangs at their front, though this is assumed to be either for decorative or defensive purposes. If they do follow the same pattern as other similar creatures, the shell will be nigh impervious to most attacks, the exposed soft skin may have a number of nematocysts, or stinging organs, similar to jellyfish. It is typical of prey animals such as these to develop some kind of unique defence mechanism that allows them to survive. If only we could acquire one for study. I'm sure we would find this mechanism to be truly unique. Monkeys (Simiiformes karamjan) A monkey is a member of either of two known groupings of simian primates. These two known groupings are the Karamja monkeys and the 'harmless' monkeys. Because of their similarity to monkeys, apes such as chimpanzees and gibbons are often called monkeys by accident. Though some natural historians don't consider them to be monkeys. Also, a few monkey species have the word 'ape' in their common name. The Karamja monkeys are rumoured to be fairly cunning and intelligent creatures, although rumours that they have learned human speech is anecdotal at best. In appearance, they stand much shorter than a human and tend to move in a hunched fashion. Karamja monkeys also sport a red mohawk, though it is unknown wheter this is an affectation or not. They are very fond of bananas and bitternuts, eating them in huge quantities whenever they can get their paws on them. The harmless monkeys of Mos Le'Harmless are a very similar, but in some ways entirely different, breed. They stand roughly the same size but are a lighter colour. Interestingly, Karamja monkeys have a deep dislike of seaweed, though this may stem from the actions of a number of irresponsible people. Snails (Achatina acidia giganteus) Snails move like worms by squishing up and stretching out, very, very slowly. They also make a lot of slime, in order to aid moving by reducing friction. They also use slime for protection. For instance, snails can use their slime to crawl over razor-blades without being hurt. It also helps keep away dangerous insects like ants. When they hide in their shells, snails secrete a special type of slime, which dries to cover the entrance of their shells like a 'trapdoor'. this is called an operculum. The snails of Morytania are the most maignant molluscs ever to have been studied. They are broken down into two distinct species: achatina acidia and achatina acidia giganteus or, as they are more commonly known, the acid-spitting snail and the giant acid-spitting snail. Both of these varieties are voracious carnivores, using their mutated mouthpeices to spit a glob of powerful acid to kill their foe. They then simply have to wait, whilst the digestive juices make short work of the poor creature. Then, they simply slurp up what remains. How these strange creatures came to be is still something of a mystery. The most prevalent theory suggests that they mutated, as a reaction to an 'as yet unknown' pollutant that appeared in the swamps. The local populace has capitalised on the appearance of these strange species, using their shells to fasion a rudimentary helm that is fairly reistant to the snails acid. Other known uses of snail by-products include a tasty local delicacy and a fireproof oil. Camels (Camelus bactrian) The term camel refers to either of the two known species of camelid. There is the bactrian, which has two humps and can be found throughout Al-Kharid. It also refers to the Ugthanki, or one-humped camel. Camels are ill-tempered beasts at the best of times, requiring a great deal of time and effort to tame. This would explain why used camel salesmen are in such a hurry to be rid of them. In the wild, camels have been known to lie in wait and ambush hapless travellers, before devouring them. This is quite surprising, as most domestic camels are happy eating nothing but vegetables. Camel milk is much more nutritious than cow milk and goes well in the strong desert drink akin to tea. Another useful camel by-product is dung. Their dung is very dry, due to the highly efficient metabolism of the camel. Scientific research has also shown that chilli has a disastrous effect on a camel's digestive system, which produces toxic dung. Leeches (Hirudinea acidia) Leeches are fascinating creatures and are very similar to worms in most respects. They like to inhabit streams, rivers and seas, but their preference is for stagnant pools of water. One of the most common misconceptions is that all leeches feed on blood. In fact very, very few leeches are parasitic bloodsucking animals. Most leeches are meat eaters, feeding on a variety of invertebrates such as worms, snails and insect larvae. Those that do feed on blood have developed an amazing method of doing so. Firstly they latch onto the skin using a ring of tiny teeth, before injecting their prey with an anaesthetic. They they bite into the skin using a Y-shaped mouthpeice and introducing a chemical that stops the blood from clotting. They will then feed until they are completely full, sometimes doubling in size! Most leeches are very small, measuring no more than the length of your middle finger. An exception to these are the leeches of Morytania, which can reach the size of a dog. They are much more mobile than their smaller cousins and are able to jump rather high when attacking. Quite how these leeches came to be so big is something of a mystery. All we can assume is that there is some kind of environmental influence, which has governed their immense growth. Moles (Talpidae wysonian) Now, moles are small mammals of the talpidae family. These subterranean burrowers mainly live on a diet of slugs, snails and insects. They vary greatly in habitat and can be found in almost every part of RuneScape. Some species have even known to be aquatic! Male moles are known as boards with the females called sows. Should you come across a group of moles, you would call them a labour. Moles are considered to be an agricultrual pest in most places, digging up the ground and leaving molehills all over the place. This has been highlighted in Falador by Wyson the Gardener who, after using some Malignus Mortifer's Super Ultra Flora Growth Potion, managed to create RuneScape's only known species of giant mole. This fearsome beast has huge claws, wicked teeth and a penchant for shiny objects. It is a very tough animal with a thick protective hide and an ill temperament. That said, they do benefit the soil by aerating and tilling it, adding to its fertility. Contrary to popular belief, moles don't eat plant roots. Penguins (Spheniscidae callidus) This often-maligned aquatic bird is known to be native to the ice fields of Etceteria, although they have been known to live as far as the fields of Lumbridge. These aquatic birds seem to spend the majority of their time eating, and fostering their young. Unlike most animals that prefer cold climes, these sphenisciformes work very well together in large groups, by watching for predators and caring for each other's young. For creatures with such small brains, they do seem to have a disproportionate capactity for forward thinking and planning. As this serves no natural purpose, scholars are divided as to how this evolved. Their diet consists mainly of fish, squid and a small shrimp-like creature called krill. However, some have developed a taste for the mushrooms that grow around fairy rings. Penguins primarily rely on their vision while hunting. What we don't know is how penguins locate prey in the darkness, or at great depths. Some theories suggest that penguins are helped by some sort of extra sensory perception; perhaps even precognition. Penguins spend a long time going without food when they are breeding. In fact, they won't even leave their nests if they can help it. Fortunately, most penguins build up a layer of fat to keep them warm and provide energy until the moult is over. Gallery Display 1.png|Display 1 Display 2.png|Display 2 Display 3.png|Display 3 Display 4.png|Display 4 Display 5.png|Display 5 Display 6.png|Display 6 Display 7.png|Display 7 Display 8.png|Display 8 Display 9.png|Display 9 Display 10.png|Display 10 Display 11.png|Display 11 Display 12.png|Display 12 Display 13.png|Display 13 Display 14.png|Display 14 Display 15.png|Display 15 Display 16.png|Display 16 Display 17.png|Display 17 Display 18.png|Display 18 Display 19.png|Display 19 Display 20.png|Display 20 Display 21.png|Display 21 Display 22.png|Display 22 Display 23.png|Display 23 Display 24.png|Display 24 Display 25.png|Display 25 Display 26.png|Display 26 Display 27.png|Display 27 Display 28.png|Display 28 Display 29.png|Display 29 Display 30.png|Display 30 Display 31.png|Display 31 Display 32.png|Display 32 Display 33.png|Display 33 Display 34.png|Display 34 Display 35.png|Display 35 Display 36.png|Display 36 Display 37.png|Display 37 Display 38.png|Display 38 Display 40.png|Display 40 Display 41.png|Display 41 Display 42.png|Display 42 Display 43.png|Display 43 Display 44.png|Display 44 Display 45.png|Display 45 Display 46.png|Display 46 Display 47.png|Display 47 Display 48.png|Display 48 Category:Sources